guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Attuned Was Songkai
The Related Skills bar only held energizing wind. That seems weird, since elemental attunements seem to fit more, and there are other similar skills to energizing wind, like divine spirit, that might also be added. I added attunements, but this probably needs more work to make it useful. 24.19.163.245 13:02, 12 July 2006 (CDT) Nice Chart!!! Useful...^_^ Is there a chart somewhere showing spell cost like the one for Expertise? It's not hard to work out, but I'm not sure how it rounds, and I want to know where the break points are for casting 5, 10 and 15 energy spells. Or can someone tell me how rounding works in Guild Wars so I can work it out for myself. -- arth 10:39, 17 December 2006 (CST) Umm was there a useful chart here per the above, and if so, where is it now? --CKaz 14:32, 28 December 2006 (CST) table It was edited out with "...the hell? I think you put this on the wrong page." I'm not sure why, as it was definitely useful. no energy cost? At 17 Spawning Power, Attuned Was Songkai(-56%) + Renewing Memories(-39%) = -95% energy cost. 5 * .95 = -4.75 energy. 5 - 4.75 = .25. Round that and it will equal 0 energy. -X H K Nope. Percentages are stacked multiplicatively. You apply first Songkai's percentage (as it says, "of the base cost," then renewing memories' percentage: 5 * .44 = 2.2, then 2.2 * .61 = 1.342. Elementalists' Dual Attunement builds work because all of their attunement spells say specifically "of the base cost." Renewing Memories doesn't operate on the base coast, rather on the current cost, all other effects having been factored in. --Carmine 14:31, 1 February 2007 (CST) Normally yes, but not in this case. After testing in GToB, Attuned first and Renewing second (16 SP on both) has Guided Weapon (base cost 15) costing 2 energy, Weapon of Warding (base cost 10) costing 1 and Vengeful Weapon (base cost 5) costing 1. With Renewing first and Attuned second, the same results are achieved. These values are what you would get after a 90% cost reduction (direct addition of the 2 cost reduction skills), not what you would get by multiplication, which would grant a 70% cost reduction in at least one order. And after a greater number of trials to get one of them up to 17 SP, yes, 5en spells do go to 0en. --Khoross 09:49, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Boon of Creation? Why is Boon of Creation in the related skills portion? It doesn't lower energy cost, like the other skills Loyal Traitor 23:22, 10 February 2007 (CST) :I tend to agree, but in that case, e-attune would have to be removed as well. --[riVen] 19:22, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::So be it? -Loyal Traitor 16:26, 21 February 2007 (CST) hehehe flarespam ftw. 12:48, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Power!! I use this on my Ritualist, and its not very unusual Im the party's main healer, while the monk is doing sumthing Im not entirely sure of.. like this once he kept spamming Heal Party with Healer's Boon.. why?! Anyway, this thing is very good and useful for a Ritualist healer, I use it in conjuction with Ghostly Haste and Life to keep it up 100% and it works fine!! Majnore :If only SF weren't an elite we could spam SF with this...--Darksyde Never Again 22:29, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::Because it's a 120-point heal to the entire party, maybe....? 22:31, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::: I belive the note about Rt/Mo should be removed. Simply having a spirit within earshot and using Spirit Light would heal for more than a 12 healing prayers heal other, at the same cost with 15 spawning and attuned was. You'd be better off using a different build. And as for spamming Heal Party, the heal is much less than a native monk, and it simply isn't worth it. You're essentially devoting yourself to using heal party. A bonder monk and a D/Me healer with Faithful intervention, Watchful intervention, and Illusion of weakness could easily get up to 8 enchantments to spam Mystic Healing, wich would be stronger, cast faster, and cost less energy. I simply don't see the point for this note. ::::And also take up a huge number of skill slots. This combo only uses two and it works fine. Though in practicality, is fairly weak due to having only Spawning Power and Healing Prayers, it's just a secondary or tertiary monk with no prot. Still works fine though, as Heal Other/Jamei's Gaze cast faster than Spirit Light and have faster recharges. --Kale Ironfist 20:08, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Glyph of Swiftness No one has mentioned as of yet Glyph of Swiftness also makes this skill recharge faster. Under those circumstances, this skill recharges at the same speed as its duration does, which pretty much allows it to be upkept. Since Renewing Memories was placed in the Notes section as making it upkeepable, I am guessing that it does too. I will add this into the notes then .ArisB 04:25, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :K. --Shadowcrest 04:29, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Related skills Well it looks like the skills that are up there are good but it's missing the skill it seems to be most alike, Renewing Memories. It's from the same attribute and has the same type of effect (although affecting less skills) I think it should be added but I'm not sure how to do that ^^; (minor edit) forgot to sign Habar414 20:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC)